


Where the cuts came from

by renonymousse



Series: a cup of something nice [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Renjun and Jaemin's scene at the end, jaesung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 23:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18679861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renonymousse/pseuds/renonymousse
Summary: “So a nerdy girl in braces and glasses suck you off, really Jaemin?”“Wait Jisung has braces?”Read tags and just leave the story alone if you’ll go and hate on this, thanks.





	Where the cuts came from

**Author's Note:**

> So I have this picture wherein Jisung actually wears a lingual braces and a thought came out of my mind immediately, so here ya go.

Jisung always wanted to have anything in his mouth every time, not food though he prefers a cap of a water bottle after practice, pen, or just anything he could chew, so when he spotted his Jaemin hyung around the dorms after practice he begged to at least give him some kisses, make out with him for hours or even better to let him suck his dick until he was satisfied.   
  
  
Of course Jaemin doesn't need to be told twice. He's willing to give anything and everything for Jisung, afterall he wanted to be controlled so much by him, by Jisung begging to buy him something for a kiss, Jaemin was more than agreed, he’s even been accused for being Jisung’s sugar daddy once and actually he badly wanted to be pinned down by Jisung, like maybe push him on his knees and command Jaemin to suck him too? or just let him beg and be pouty and he’s all out for Jisung.

 

He wanted to satisfy Jisung more than to satisfy himself, so he chose not to let Jisung know how much he wanted to be dicked down, let him do it in his own way, afterall Jaemin can even come in his pants just by Jisung playfully grinding his ass to Jaemin’s building frustrations while they are all dwelling too much in a game or just brotherly things they all do.

 

But the tables had turn. Lately Jaemin has a lot of things in his mind and one of those were about how good it may be if he submit and what would it take to confess. Once Jisung was told about it, they were seated face to face in the dining table, it goes casually surprising and bravely, how Jaemin managed to confront about what he really feel and what he really wanted and just as it is Jisung already knew what’s gonna happen next and he admit he’s even more nervous than excited.   
  


After the dinner Jaemin had cooked for him that particular night, Jaemin just discovered a different side of Jisung he hasn’t been told, how his eyes went dark from that soft orbs Jaemin loves and some aura plastered in his face Jaemin had never expected he has. He found himself being pulled down on Jisung’s lap, knees folded on his side and waist sticked together, Jisung’s eyes were unreadable and difficult to identify, he was mysterious and seem blinded by lust.

 

Jisung started to bring a hand up and down to soothe the older’s trembling thighs, soft and hard touches or roughness made Jaemin shiver. Jisung was unfamiliar by the thought of dominating but he still managed to take initiative like how a man do it, he had watched several videos before so he shouldn’t be worried. 

 

He pulled Jaemin for a kiss, unlike any other kisses Jaemin gave him it’s more aggressive and messy with Jisung taking the lead. Jisung was more confined with the way Jaemin squirmed over his touch as he placed his hands over Jaemin’s sides to ease his tense muscles. He placed kisses all over the expanse of his skin he’s never done before, biting and leaving purple marks, even wrapping his fingers around Jaemin's neck in the middle of a heated make out session which he learned from the internet, yet somehow it made him worried, but when he saw how Jaemin arch his back and chest out to him with his eyes rolled at the back of his head, he knew Jaemin liked it that way.

 

He kissed Jaemin for maybe half an hour and he repeat the same thing over and over again in the span of time, the difference is now he had his fingers playing at the older’s sensitive nips, almost pulling it out of his chest, but truth be told he didn’t know if Jaemin wanted it farther from this, he’s too scared to ask. He’s afraid to make that move. 

 

Although the thought of sucking his hyung was thrown at the back of his head, and he was drown by sucking Jaemin’s skin more still Jaemin wanted Jisung to suck him good, that is what Jisung really wanted at least that is what he remembered from when they were talking in the dining, he wanted to do what Jisung wants, yet he also didn’t want to stop him from what he was doing.   
  


The truth is they haven’t try sucking each other, neither of Jisung sucking Jaemin nor Jaemin sucking Jisung. They treat each other brothers is what they know, but the things running around their heads was far beyond as brothers. Those kisses Jisung receives, it’s just from a make out from that drunken party, from then on Jisung began wanting for more.

 

Jisung just found himself doing a thing he’s never done before. The feeling of his mouth being filled with something hot and hard was kind of foreign and the weight sitting in his mouth was overwhelming, he sure wished he had done this earlier. False start, messy tempo, some teeth involving and tongue being placed wrongly is what Jisung had to deal with for almost another half an hour, until he found the right rhythm, mood and movement. He had his head bobbing at the right pace until it became pleasurable, though somehow it pains Jaemin, it was like something metal was scratching his cock and it surely has cuts all over it.

  
  


_ “Jaemin what happened to your--” _

 

Renjun pointed. They were peeing at the side of a tree after a long journey when Renjun noticed something in Jaemin’s dick, some cuts and bruises all around it.

 

_ “You’re seriously checking it out?” _

 

_ “Why not? Not like you care” _

 

_ “So a nerdy girl in braces and glasses suck you off, really Jaemin?” _

 

_ “Wait Jisung has braces?” _

 

_ “I think he mentioned about having lingual braces before, what about it?” _

 

Renjun had his mind off the road the entire trip thinking about Jaemin’s question, and when he concocted that his speculations could be connected and legitimate, he stepped on the break and Jaemin who was sleeping at the passenger jolt up.

 

_ “Jisung sucked you” _

 

Renjun said wide-eyed and in low unbelieving statement.

 

_ “uh yeah?” _

 

_ “Jisung sucked you!?” _

  
  



End file.
